Royai: 100 Unlikely Events
by unlikely.amusement
Summary: The Royai 100 themes challenge. I accept. There will be humor, sadness, happiness, love of course, and so many other hard-to-manage emotions. So join me on my little aventure and lets see where it takes us. T for future chapters. manga/brotherhood. spoilers for end of the series.
1. Military Personnel

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FmA.

* * *

><p><strong>001.<strong>Military Personnel

Twelve years. That's how long Riza had been in the military. Nine years under Roy's command, and he though that was important enough to merit a gift. A rose. One for every year she had followed him. So when she saw her desk that morning, she had expected nine roses. The unexpected reality was that there where at least twenty roses sitting there, and on top a small note. Riza took off her coat and hung it on the rack. She noticed that the flowers made the room smell sweet. She liked it. She picked up the note and read.

_Dear Riza, _

_This is the ninth year you have stayed by my side. Thank you. The extra roses are for the years I hope you continue to follow me. Thank you, Riza._

_ Love, Roy_

She read the note over again. And a third time. _Love? _He's never ended a note to her with 'love' before. It's illegal. But even though it surprised her, she won't complain. Riza knows he is just trying to gain her affection, and she knows he already has it. She slipped the note in her pocket and her attention shifted to the roses. As she picked up one of the red flowers, Roy (loudly) entered the office and (loudly) closed the door. "Do you like the roses?" Riza stared at him a moment before replying, "Yes. They are very nice. Thank you, sir."

Roy moved closer to her. "You know, I wanted to give you a rose for every year for the rest of our lives, but I don't know how long we'll live, and that was all I could afford today." he smirked, "Maybe next year, right?" Riza blinked, and then a small smile graced her face. "Right". To be honest, she was glad to be in the military with him, and she couldn't wait until next year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.

edited on 6/20/12

Reviews are welcome.


	2. Gunshots

Disclaimer: I don't own FmA.

* * *

><p><strong>002. Gunshot<strong>

The first day, his ears rang. Roy didn't know that guns where so loud and he cursed them for their sound. Though over time he became accustom to it. That was the academy.

Gunshots surrounded him. Day and night. Only to be overpowered by his explosions. To him, the gunshots where just background noise; until one saved his life. That shot, he later found, came from the gun of Riza Hawkeye. His childhood friend. His confidant. And now his savior. But when he saw her with that gun, he wished he had died. That was Ishval.

And now, as Colonel Roy Mustang charged ahead on a mission, Riza followed. As he was close to death from that mission, Riza saved him by shooting the enemy. When he was dazed in the hospital, Riza was there to whisper words of comfort when she felt he needed it. When he retuned home, she called to check on him. As he hung up the phone, he realized that he would always be glad to hear gunshots, as long as they came from Hawkeye.

* * *

><p>AN: This one is so short! Not much Royai either... oh well, I hoped you enjoyed it any way.

Reviews are welcome.


	3. Battlefield

Disclaimer: I do own FmA... well, just the box set of the manga... so, I don't own FmA. Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>003. Battlefield<strong>

Ishval was hell for them. For everyone. The sunrise was beautiful, though. One morning, so early that most others where sleeping, they watched the sunrise. They sat next to each other in silence, until it was broken by Roy, " Tell me Riza, and be honest, why are you here?" She didn't look at him. He thought she wasn't going to answer until she spoke, soft and firm at the same time. " The truth, Major, is that I'm here for you. I want your dream to become reality. I want to help you change this country".

Roy decided he was alright with that. He liked his life better with Riza Hawkeye in it. " Riza, where do you wish you could be right now?" She looked him in the eyes and said " I wish I was on the roof of my father's house, watching the sunrise. And you would be there too, trying to explain to me something father taught you. Just like before we where sent to this battlefield". Roy almost smiled at that. It was what he wanted too, and deep inside, they knew they could never go back.

Roy shifted so his body faced hers."I have one last question". Riza arched an eyebrow, " well aren't you curious today". For the second time that morning, he almost smiled. " Why me?" Riza had seen this coming, and she decided now wasn't the right time. "I'll tell you later. Everyone is just about to get up". He nodded. When Riza avoided a question, she always had a good reason to. But the moment he stepped off this battlefield, he would make sure he got his answer.

* * *

><p>AN: uugghhh... I dont know how I feel about this one. Thanks for reading anyway; I hope you liked it.

Reviews are welcome.


	4. Grave

Hello!

I'm suffering from a horrible combination of diseases such as writer's block, procrastination, lazy, and waaaaaayy too much school work. To be honest with all you guys, I didn't want to write this. I know that kind of sounds crazy, but I had a few ideas of what to write for this theme, and with a title like "Grave" angst could not be avoided. So I wrote this anyway and it turns out I really enjoyed it. It's sad.

Disclaimer: If I owned FmA I wouldn't need to write fan fiction, would I?

* * *

><p><strong>004. Grave<strong>

She hated looking at it. The headstone cold and gray. The chiseled words held no emotion. Plain. Silent. So unlike him. It had shook her to the core, his death. She had been in a war, had part of a tattoo melted off her back, and had looked death its self in the eye on the Promised Day. But this, by far, had been the worst pain she had ever experienced. God, she loved him so much. He died almost a month ago, yet every day, when she wakes up, the first thing she notices is that Roy is not there. Then she remembers that he will never be there again. And the harsh reality of it all would come and stab her in the chest. That was her morning routine.

Once a week she would return to the graveyard to visit Roy. She moved closer to the headstone and knelt before it, placing her left hand on top. Her wedding ring glistened in the afternoon sun. Riza and Roy had only been married for three years. His death was so sudden. An illness had gone through the region and had taken him with it. She thought of the promise that she made to her self; that is he died, she would die too. Though now, she would never even let that thought cross her mind. She couldn't the thought of taking another innocent life.

She put her hand on her slightly swollen belly and smiled at that damn headstone she hated so much. The headstone that had two dates said ROY MUSTANG. She stood up and smiled because he had left her a gift so great, she could make it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow. That really _is_ depressing... Thats why I've writen a make-up story! Roy and Riza are married, and the biggest problem they are facing involves the many deaths of their daughter's various goldfish. So go check it out if your looking for somyhing less 'grave'(you see, if Scar had gone around killing people that made bad puns in thier a/ns I whould have died at least twice now).

Thanks for reading,

-muse

**And Don't Forget To Review. **_I welcome them. _


	5. Heiki weapon & Heiki fine

A/N: wow, it has been a long time since I was on here. sorry D: **warning**- _slight_ ooc, but who knows what hawkeye's real thoughts are? I sure as hell don't, so thats why its ooc!

* * *

><p><strong>005. Heiki (weapon) &amp; Heiki (fine)<strong>

Riza was fine with being a weapon. It was her job to protect the Colonel, and there were some benefits in doing so.

1) The team. She and the guys were close friends. Those men were the smartest idiots that she had ever met. Well, Hayate is not an idiot.

2) She could get information directly from the source. She went on missions fairly often, and always in the field.

3) She could scold the Colonel whenever she felt his ego needed to be deflated. This has been a favorite pass-time since she was a teen.

4) She always walked behind him... and... even with that bulky uniform... the Colonel had a nice ass.

5) She and Roy have been friends since they were teenagers.

6) -the most important- Riza Hawkeye knew that he would do anything to protect her. Though she wished this wasn't quite so true, it did give her a since of security. They could talk about anything and he would help her with anything.

So, she was fine with being a weapon. It comes in handy when it's your job to protect something you love.

* * *

><p>AN: well... thanks for reading!\

scar dosent kill those who review!

**:B** **BUCKTEETH**


	6. Death

**A/N:** **Yay! Summer has arrived so posting will be quicker. WARNING: It is _Fluffy_. Ahh it feels good to be back.**

Disclaimer: I really don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I mean_ Really_ don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>006. Death<strong>

_ The years that pass between the moment of birth and the moment of death are the true materials that construct a human being. Time must accumulate to create a genuine and robust self, but the person is only complete in their final moment. The moment of death._

Roy breathed deeply. He was in his bed. The thick, warm covers drawn up to his ribs. On his bare chest lay a tired Riza. The words of his old alchemy teacher rang in his ears. He looked down at Riza, stroking her soft hair.

He loved when it was just them. Just Roy and Riza. He ran his hand gingerly over her tattoo, down her back, to rest on her hip. She rolled off his chest, propping herself up on her elbows. She looked at him a moment. Trying to make out his features in the dark.

Then he whispered, his voice horse, "Riza?"

"Hmm?"

"We did it." he smiled.

She tilted her head back to glance at the elegant master bedroom of the _Fuhrer's_ mansion. Roy reached forward to touch the soft skin of her neck. She smiled and tuned back to him, moving so that she had one hand on his chest and the other lightly on his cheek.

"Yeah" she kissed him, "we did."

He placed his hand on hers, and touched her wedding ring with his fingertips. She rested her forehead on his. He found it hard to gaze romanticly in her eyes when it was so dark, but he could feel her hot breath on his face, and the soft skin of her cheek.

_The moment of death. _

She brought her lips down on his, her mouth soft and warm. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, his lips working against hers. He mumbled "I love you" between kisses and she murmered it back. Riza was first to pull away, giving him a tiny, sleepy smile.

Roy pulled her close, his arm around her waist. _The person is only complete in their final moment. _But in this moment, he had never felt more complete. Laying next to Riza, he felt whole. As cliche and cheesy as it sounded, it was true. He would die happy if he died right now.

_The moment of death._

"what was that?" Riza hummed lazily.

Oops. That was out loud.

"Nothing," he whispered quickly, planting a kiss on her head.

Yes. Death was nothing compared to alone time with Riza.

* * *

><p>No! The quote at the start of the story is not mine! mostly. It was the little ad thing for 54 at the end of episode 53 of Brotherhood. All I added was "the moment of death" line.<p>

Thanks for reading!

(-x-) Scar says that reviews are welcome.


	7. Crime and Punishment

**A/N **Yay! I'm finally updating! CAPTAINS LOG: DAY 1 For the past month or so I've been distracted by small shiny objects in the corner of my room. God knows what they are, but it seems every time I try to update... they enchant me with their mystical glare... I can't help but to think my ADHD and overactive imagination have been the cause of my inability to focus. I really should start taking that medication again. CAPTAINS LOG: DAY 2 I have decided to update this story whenever it is convenient, but at_ least _once a month. I also do not own FmA.

(Weirdest. A/N. Ever.)

* * *

><p>007. Crime and Punishment<p>

It had been a good day. Even if it was relatively uneventful. Riza actually enjoyed the time she had off more than she cared to admit. So as a nice topper to this peaceful day, she listened to music. She had chosen her favorite record, and was now lounging on the couch. Each song she listened to sent a new wave of emotion to drown her. Riza really loved music. She had memorized this record. After this next song, it would reach her favorite, but also the most melancholy. And just as her eyes fluttered shut... there was a solid knocking at her door.

She sighed and got to her feet, dragging herself to the door, Hayate at her heels. _Who? At this hour? _She paused in front of the door, glancing down at her dog. "So Hayate, how much do you want to bet it's the General?" he wagged his tale, "WOOF!"

She opened the door, "Sir! What a surprise." Roy grinned at her sarcasm, " It's nice to see you too, Riza." Though slightly caught off guard by the lack of formality, she wouldn't let that faze her.

"So why the sudden visit, _Roy_"

"Just wanted to make sure you survived the day off," He moved a little closer to her, his playful tone masking his underlying sincerity.

She rolled her eyes, "Chivalrous as always. Do you want to come in?" she stepped back, allowing him in to her apartment. Hayate barked in excitement as Roy bent down to pat him on the head. It was while he was telling Hayate how he was 'such a good boy' that he finally noticed the music playing. He smirked.

Riza was busying her self by rummaging through the cabinets, "Would you like something to drink? I have tea, coffee, water-"

"No thanks, I'm not really thirsty right now. Would you like to dance?" He resisted the urge to laugh when she froze and stiffly turned to face him, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. He sauntered over to her, a winning smile across his face.

Riza's eyes narrowed, "And just what makes you think that is a good idea?"

"Oh, nothing. Its just two friends in a strictly 'platonic' relationship, dancing in an apartment, at night, alone. Nothing wrong with that, right?" he said with a shrug. His hands slowly came up from his sides, to rest on her hips.

She could allow herself this, couldn't she? Just this one song. That's it. She wouldn't let Roy seduce her this time! Just this one song. That's it. Nothing more. As the first notes of her favorite song filled the apartment, she cracked a smile. " Okay."

They swayed at a slow pace, gliding around the room. She was becoming increasingly aware of how they where becoming closer by the moment. One of his hands now resting on the small of her back, and her own hands, which formerly rested on his shoulders, had found each other behind his neck. By the end of the song, their bodies where pressed close together, her head resting under his chin. They stood there for a moment, just liking the feeling of being close to each other. Then Riza broke the silence by saying, "You could have called. You didn't have to come over."

He chuckled softly, "But its much harder to seduce you over the phone." Riza smiled against his neck. _I knew it! But he won't get away with that... _Her lips lightly trailed up his neck and traced along his jawline. Her warm breath fanned over his face, and she could feel the triumph radiating off him as her mouth brushed against his ear. She smirked and whispered, "_There is no way your sleeping here tonight." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN** From the moment I started this theme, I knew I wanted Roy to get rejected XD Its just so fun writing playful Roy and Riza. CAPTAINS LOG: DAY 3 'Crime and Punishment' is the name of a song on the Brotherhood OST, and one of my favorite songs. Also, if there are any fellow viola players out there, I transposed 'Crime and Punishment' for viola (its an octave lower than the original violin piece, but it is way easier that way) so if you want the sheet music, just let me know and I'll see if I can get it too you!

Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated! (-x-)


	8. Store Lined Streets

**A/N:** Alright! Chapter eight!

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, it would have had a happy, pokeshipping ending already. Wait...

If I owned FmA, it would have had too many episodes... like Pokemon...

* * *

><p><strong>008. Store-lined streets<strong>

The sandy ground was so hot, Roy could feel it through his boots. This path he was walking with his lieutenant was flat and solid; beaten down by hundreds of feet every day. The vendors where lined on either side of him, displaying their goods in all sorts of ways. Bright textiles, woven baskets, light cloths, all hanging from tables and racks. People shuffled around quickly, eager to get home well before dark. He reminded himself that he and his lieutenant should also be home before the sun set. There were not any street lights in Ishval.

He froze the moment he caught the sweet smell of fresh apples ripening under the evening sun. Roy quickly backtracked, nearly colliding with Riza, earning him a sharp, "Sir!?". He held up a hand that said, 'hold on a second' and turned intently to the merchant behind the cart.

"Excuse me, but are these apples fresh?" Roy's voice was pleasant and polite, his excitement leaking into his words. The dark skinned vendor looked up, his red eyes widening slightly as he easily recognized the two military officers before him. General Roy Mustang and his bodyguard, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Two of the five major figures working to restore Ishval. The merchant blinked and smiled. "Oh, yes sir! They where picked early this afternoon and arrived from Resimbool not even an hour ago!"

The general grinned widely at this. His captain only rolled her eyes at the simplicity of his happiness. "Fantastic! l would like-" Roy looked down to inspect the round and red fruit, "-these twelve." The vendor gladly gathered the apples that his excited customer had pointed out. Riza just looked at him in disbelief. _ 'Why the hell does he need so many?'._ As the fruit was being bagged, Roy fished a small wad of money out of his pocket.

The vendor extended the bag out towards the eager general, "That will be 1700 cenz." Roy frowned a little, "That's a little expensive..." The merchant nodded in understanding. "I am sure it costs more than what you might pay in, say, Central. But remember, we have to import fruit like this from outside Ishval." Now it was Roy's turn to nod. He understood, but there was a problem. He turned to his faithful lieutenant, an almost sheepish smile on his round face

"So, Lieutenant... I only have 1280 cenz, so do you think you-" The look on Riza's face made him start to lose his confidence. That was not her happy face."-could...help me...out..?" The lieutenant stood still for a moment, contemplating the consequences. _'If_ _I lend him the money, I doubt I will get it back. But if I don't...' _Riza's frown finally relaxed. Her eyes closed for a moment and she let out a sigh of defeat. She reached for her pocket. "...Alright, sir. But just this one time. How much was it? 520 cenz?" She quickly found the appropriate amount and handed it to the general, who was thanking her and _swearing_ to pay her back.

Soon they were continuing their brisk walk down the hot, dusty path. Roy heavy with his apples, Riza heavy with the thought that he was never going to pay her back. But it did not matter to her so much, because the way she saw it, they would hopefully be sharing the financial responsibility sometime in the near future. And knowing him, that would be the time he finally decided to pay her back. When it would be useless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A short chapter. Just under 600 words. Okay, first person to say what episode/chapter I was referencing to gets ten points and a sticker that says: "'Muse thinks I'm a STAR!"

Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated. (-X-)


End file.
